


This too shall pass

by belislythindor



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belislythindor/pseuds/belislythindor
Summary: Jack Zimmermann just knew he had earned chirping material for life. Had it all gone according to plan perhaps he wouldn’t be in the position he was in now.





	This too shall pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckie_dee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckie_dee/gifts).



> I should have uploaded this sooner but I got sick, apologies for that. This is based on a story I saw a while back on tv. This is also my first Check Please fanfic.

Jack Zimmermann just knew he had earned chirping material for life. Had it all gone according to plan perhaps he wouldn’t be in the position he was in now. It had seemed like a good idea at first, he should have known better. He should have known better than to put Eric Bittle’s engagement ring in food. 

Bitty had accidentally swallowed his engagement ring. 

In reality placing the ring in a frosted milkshake had become his backup plan. Bitty had become awfully suspicious after Jack made dinner reservations at their favorite restaurant in Providence. He wanted to surprise Bitty and with him suspecting a proposal that just wouldn’t do. He was surprised alright but not in the way Jack had intended. 

The ring wasn’t flashy, just a simple band. Jack thought that’s why it was so easy to miss and accidentally swallow.   
   
Marty had helped him pick out the ring during an away game while shopping for an anniversary present for Gabby. Soon after the whole team found out he planned to propose to Bitty soon. The team couldn’t help but be excited for them both. 

Jack felt nervous and excited about taking the next step in their relationship. He’d been with Bitty for years and living with him after he graduated Samwell and found a job he loved nearby. A Stanley Cup win with a currently promising season, his coming out in NHL that had been met with much support. Marriage was the next logical step. They had the support of both their families, friends and the Falcs organization. Eric was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and hoped Eric felt the same. 

He really hoped Eric still felt the same seeing as he unknowingly swallowed his engagement ring. Jack could imagine his parent’s reaction now; his dad would probably laugh at him while his mom would be reasonably concerned. 

I order to put his backup plan into action he enlists the help of his old Samwell teammates. Invite said friends to hang out at his place since Jack didn’t have games for several more days. Their friends would bring along with them food, mainly from the Wendy’s restaurant chain including the frostys. 

Jack would hide the ring in Bitty’s frosty in a moment of distraction. Shitty would suggest they make the Frosty eating a competition so they’d have an excuse to film the whole thing. Bitty went along with it telling them he’d win for sure. 

That part went by smoothly, Bitty finished his Frosty before everyone else and declared victory. No ring was to be found and Jack became concerned. Jack then leaned in and whispered to Bitty that there was supposed to be a ring for him at the bottom of dessert cup. Bitty frantically looked for the ring and just to be sure checked everyone else’s cups to make sure the ring wasn’t in there. 

All their friends agreed that Jack should take Bitty to the hospital to make sure the ring was indeed swallowed. 

Which is where Jack currently found himself, in a hospital waiting room with his boyfriend waiting for his X-ray results. 

“I’m so sorry Bits, this wasn’t how I planned for this night to go”.  

“It’s okay honey, I forgive you just don’t do it again”. 

The doctor did confirm that Eric had indeed swallowed his ring. He wasn’t in any danger and the ring would pass through in a few days all Eric had to do was be patient and wait for his digestive system to do its work. With no further instructions, they were sent home. 

Their friends were still waiting for them when Jack and Bitty returned. They showed them the X-ray image of the ring and that’s when they burst out laughing. 

“Jack, bro did you even propose?”, Lardo asked. 

“No, he did not, and I’m still hoping he will”, Bitty replied with a smile on his lips. 

“What are you waiting for then? You can’t keep your boy waiting” the entire Samwell crew replied. 

Jack grabbed the X-ray image and got down on one knee. “When I imagined asking you this question I could not anticipate these turn of events. Hopefully we can laugh about it later. If this bizarre proposal is any indication how the rest of our lives will be, then I can’t wait. Eric would you make me the happiest man and the world and marry me?” 

“This boy. Yes of course I’ll marry you sweetheart”, Bitty exclaimed as he tackle hugged his fiancé and peppered him with kisses. Their friends took many pictures and if they became weepy they kept it to themselves. 

Bitty posted a picture with a sheepish looking Jack on one knee holding the X-ray image of the ring inside him. The caption simply read “This boy”.  Bitty explained on the twitter thread what happened. 

Jack’s father found it hilarious and retweeted it where it gained steam and it was shared in the thousands. Jack and Bitty’s notifications were coming nonstop, they were flooded with congratulations and lots of laughter at the silliness of it. 

As if things couldn’t get any more bizarre the official Wendy’s twitter account mentioned Bitty. They congratulated him and Jack on their engagement. It wasn’t enough apparently, they also gifted Bitty a gift certificate for a year’s worth of Wendy’s Frostys. Jack felt like that would certainly earn them even more chirping material but he didn’t care, he was happy.

The next morning just before Jack left for his morning run he left a box of high fiber cereal and prunes on the kitchen counter for Bitty with a note attached. “This too shall pass”. 

Just as the doctor said the ring did come out. Bitty did a thorough cleaning of it, immediately put it on and shared a picture of it to his twitter followers. 

“It’s so beautiful even though it took a while to finally get here! Who would have thought I’d be so excited for my bodily functions. Worth it, love you sweetpea”, the caption read. 

_/***\\_ 

A week after their engagement announcement Bitty received a phone call. It was none other than Ellen DeGeneres, she wanted Bitty and Jack on her show to talk about their engagement. His proposal had gone viral in more ways than one.   
Bitty couldn’t help but laugh. He happily accepted the invitation. It wasn’t every day that he could gush about the man he loved and was going to marry in front of a televised audience. 

He was happy and nothing could compare to that. Perhaps meeting Beyoncé but that’s a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Any spelling, grammar mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm @pieandpucks on tumblr.


End file.
